The Phone
by ladynobody
Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella and not Jacob answered the phone when Edward called? Would he have come back? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Just my idea of what may have happened if Bella answered the phone and not Jacob. Please R&R!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and sadly I am not her so I do not own it or any of the characters.**

BPOV

Chapter 1 The Call

The phone. My unexpected savior rang again. I quickly grabbed it trying to ignore the look of irritation on Jacobs face. How could he expect me to do this? To forget the one person who had made my life worth living. I wasn't ready, I don't think I ever would be. I owed Jacob so much, he had brought me back to life. He deserves more than me anyways. I could never love him the way that he loved me.

I answered the phone but before I could even get out a greeting the voice on the other end of the phone made my heart stop. Every ounce of pain that I had felt, every memory of the lies that I lived slammed into me. Everything I had tried to forget, to push away played through my head like a movie.

"Charlie? This is Carlisle Cullen." No. It was not Carlisle, it couldn't be. If there was one voice in the world that I knew it was this voice, my Angels voice. I had driven myself to extremes to hear that voice and now it was real. Not brought on by my crazed mind in an attempt to stop myself from getting hurt, it was him.

"Edward." The name I wanted to scream came out as only a whisper.

He sucked in a sharp breath and then there was silence. I waited unsure of what to think or say, there was no click to end the call so I took a breath knowing what I had to do.

"Edward please," the tears started and my ragged breath made it harder than it already was to choke out the words that needed to be said "please, just listen. I am so sorry. I know that you don't love me but I love you. I can't change that." A sob escaped my throat before I could stop it. I could feel the rip inside me coming dangerously close to tearing wide open.

"I miss you Edward. You told me I would move on and be happy but I can't, because every time I close my eyes I see you and every thought I have is about you. " Everything I felt started to pour out of me. I could not control what I was saying anymore it all just came out and I knew every word of it was true. I would never get over Edward, it wasn't possible.

"If you could give me a chance I can change. I will be whoever you want me to be. Change me, bite me, I can be like you then and you will never have to pretend again. Please just come back to me. Please… I can't breathe when you are not here… please… please… please… "

"I am so sorry Bella." I barely even registered the fact that his voice sounded strangled because I knew that I had lost my only chance. I guess I never even had one to begin with, he was not coming back.

The line went dead. He was gone. Everything was gone. I had lost all meaning in my life for the second time. I could not go through this again. Not when I had heard his perfect voice, when I had been so close to being whole. I had allowed myself to hope and now it was all crashing down on me. There would be no more hope for me after this.

I don't know how long I stood there. What was the point of moving? Breathing?

It wasn't until a large hand pried the phone out of my hand that I remembered Jacob. His face was calm but his whole frame was shaking violently. I had just admitted I could never love him. Not the way he loved me. I had hurt the one person who had given me any happiness during these miserable months.

"So that's it then. I should have known. After all he has done to you, you still beg for him to come back." I had never heard Jacob so disgusted before. "You could have been happy with me Bella and you know it! You never tried to be happy without him! If you had just tried!"

"Jake" I reached out to touch his arm but he stepped back shaking his head.

"No. I'm not going to stay here and watch you hurt yourself more. I tried to protect you. I wanted you to be happy but I can only do so much. Once you realize that there is more to life then the bloodsucker come find me. Unlike him I will come back, but you have to want me to."

I tried to say something but I couldn't make any noise come out. How could I hurt him even more? It would be better for him to leave me. He deserved so much more than a shell of a girl who once lived. He gazed into my eyes one last time, and then he was gone, running out the door and into the forest. My body couldn't take any more; I collapsed onto the floor and sobbed uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Breathing Again

I must have fallen asleep right there on the kitchen floor because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by a terrified looking Charlie.

"Bella! Bella are you alright? What happened?" For a brief moment I could not remember a thing and then it all came back. The call. His voice. Jake.

"I'm fine" I lied. "I… I fell and I must have hit my head. I'm fine Dad." I could tell Charlie did not believe me for one second but he just let out a deep sigh and helped me off the ground.

"I thought that with Alice here she could at least keep you from getting hurt." Alice. She could tell me. How did Edward react? Would he ever come back? Why had he called?

"Umm Alice had to step out, see some people while she's in town…" I let my voice trail off. Was she back yet? Why had she not woken me up? She must know Jacob had left.

"I'm tired Dad. I'm going to lie down."

The sadness in Charlie's eyes was unmistakable. He had come home from his friend's funeral to find his daughter passed out on the floor. Had he thought he had lost me too? It was only the knowledge of the pain I would bring him and my mother that got me through these months without hurting myself. But I was hurting him, I was hurting everyone.

He pulled me into a hug. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too dad." He let me go and I stumbled up to my room hoping to find Alice there.

"Alice?" I called desperately as I entered my room. No reply came. I was alone. The rip that had been threatening me finally tore open. It was all too much. No amount of numbness could drown out my feelings anymore. It was when I collapsed onto my bed that I noticed the note. It took me a minute to clear my eyes of tears enough to read.

Bella-

I needed to go take care of something. DO NOT leave the house. I will be back as soon as I can. I am sorry I had to leave you, but trust me Bella, I always have my reasons.

Alice

What was going on? Was she in danger? Was Victoria back? No, please no. I had to trust Alice just like she said. She knew what she was doing. I crawled under the covers still dressed. I had no energy to waste on putting on pajamas.

I closed my eyes and listened to the rain that had started to fall. The tears came again, harder than before. I did not even bother to resist. What was the point? I had lost it all. I realized that I had always had hope that he would come back. It was like when I had first met him, when he had skipped school due to the sun. I kept hoping that he would show up, just to be disappointed. At least then he had come back eventually. Not this time. My thoughts stopped making sense; they became random memories and pain. Overwhelming pain. I did not sleep but I kept my eyes closed, keeping out the world around me.

*****

It was the clap of thunder that startled my eyes open and made me sit up alert. I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth to keep me from screaming. It had finely happened. I must have gone crazy. Hearing his voice again had been too much; I was seeing him without the threat of death. Or maybe I was dying. Had my heart finely broken enough to kill me? The sight of him – even if it was only my imagination – made my heart falter and then race. It beat faster than I ever thought it would again.

He was standing by the window as still as if he was a statue that was carved from the most perfect marble. His face did not have its usual composure. It was torn between rage and grief. Even his hallucination was tortured by being with me.

But that wasn't right. Wouldn't my mind try to protect me like before? If this was all imaginary he would be smiling my favorite crooked smile. No… He couldn't be real. I started to hyperventilate, there were no tears left in me.

"Bella?" All the rage left his face as it was replaced by concern, but the pain lingered on his flawless features. His voice was so much more beautiful than I had remembered.

At that moment I knew it was really him. My Angle was here. But for how long? I must have made him feel guilty with my pathetic pleadings on the phone. He only came back to tell me to get over him. If only I could.

"What have I done?" Before I could think about what he was saying he was there next to the bed. His hand was reached out as if to touch my face, like he had so long ago.

If this was all the time I had with him I was going to make the most of it. What was the worst he could do? Push me away? I flung myself against him locking my arms around his neck, as if he could not push me away without any effort. I pressed myself against him, as close to his cold body as I could, and then even closer. Hesitantly his arms wrapped around my shaking figure. I braced myself, preparing for him to push me away, when to my shock he tightened his grip around me, as if he wanted me as close as I wanted him. Somehow my eyes found more tears to let fall. His hand was in my hair, trying to calm me down.

"I am so sorry Bella. I had no idea, please forgive me. I never meant for this to happen." Of course he didn't mean for this to happen. He had never meant to come back. At this thought a fresh wave of despair hit me and I sobbed even harder into his shoulder.

My body started to shake, I had been through too much today. He must have felt this because the next thing I knew I was on my bed again, still in Edwards arms but now I could see his face. How could I have ever thought he was a hallucination? He was much to perfect to be anything but real. He had calmed his face hiding all emotion. His eyes were darker then I had ever seen them but they still took my breath away.

Once I remembered to breathe again I worked to calm down. I might not have much time and I needed to focus, say everything that needed to be said.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to squeak out.

Pain flashed over his face but the then he composed himself again. "Would you like me to leave?" He whispered.

"No!" Not yet! I knew he would leave me again soon enough but not yet! The breath that I had worked so hard to control was nowhere to be found and I started gasping furiously trying to rid myself of this drowning feeling.

"Shh, shh, Bella, breathe Bella. I'm not going anywhere. Breathe." His hand rubbed my back up and down like a child.

"Don't promise me anything." I already knew what would happen if –when- he left me again. I could not afford to hope.

He looked at me as if he had never seen me before, like I was _his_ angel. "Bella, I swear to you, as long as you want me I will stay."

I started to open my mouth but he silenced me with the quiet touch of his fingers on my lips. My heart raced at the touch but I kept my breathing in control as he continued to talk.

"Please just listen to me Bella. What I have done to you is inexcusable, but at the time I thought it was the right thing." My breathing stopped. He must have seen the panic in my eyes because his fingers started to reassuringly rub my cheek bone, wiping away the stray teardrop, and he quickly continued. "I have always had to protect you, first from vans and felons and then from James. It was that danger that gave me my excuse to stay with you when I knew it was wrong, when I was myself so dangerous. On your birthday I realized that it had changed and you were safe, except from my family and me. I had no excuse except for selfishness to stay with you when you could have a happy life without me. I knew what I had to do; I had to put you in front of all of my desires. I have never hated myself more then when I said those disgustingly blasphemous words to you in the forest. Never in a million years did I think that you would believe me so quickly, after all of the times that I told you that I loved you!"

"You love me?" Was it possible? He made it sound like he did, but it must just be the guilt. The words he spoke in the forest were still clear in my mind.

"I think that love may be an understatement for how I feel about you." He smiled his crooked smile and brought his face close to mine as my heart accelerated. He took my face in his hands, his breath sweetly blew onto my face as he whispered "But until I can find a word that truly expresses how I feel, I suppose that love will have to do."

And with that his lips were on mine. Soft at first but growing stronger, it was if he was breathing life back into me. Every hole that had been ripped open while he was gone suddenly disappeared as if they never existed. My hands tangled into his hair as all of my pain vanished. He loved me, he has always loved me! My heart beat faster than I ever thought possible and he moved his lips down to my throat allowing me to breathe for the first time since he left me.

Once my breath calmed he moved his lips up to my ear, he breathed in the smell of my hair as he continued "I have never been closer to death then when I was away from you. I tried to distract myself but it was impossible. Every time I drew a breath I longed for your scent, every time I closed my eyes I saw only your face. It took every ounce of strength and discipline that I possess not to come running back to you, but when I heard your voice, realized that you were not dead –"

"Not dead?"

"Rosalie called to inform me of your cliff jumping. She told me that you had..." He could not finish but I understood. He thought I had died, that I had killed myself. "I broke my cell phone after the call. I was about to board a plane to Italy to see the Volturi , to beg them to kill me so that I could have a small chance at being with you, when I saw a pay phone."

What had he just said? He was going to kill himself? Because of me? "Edward! Never, never, never, do that!" My head started spinning what if he had gotten on the plane? Right now he would be begging to die!

Edward kissed my forehead "It's ok love, I'm here now." He took a deep breath then continued. "When I saw the payphone I decided to call Charlie to make sure, I will never know what exactly made me call. Perhaps I had a shred of hope in me that Alice was wrong, whatever the reason thank God that I did. When I heard your voice, all of my restraint left me. Knowing that you were alive made me realize I could not live without you any longer. And then to hear the pain in your voice, the pain that I caused. I am more sorry then you will ever know." His eyes squeezed shut and his face briefly revealed a hundred different emotions.

"It was only the thought of you being safe that kept be from coming back sooner." His eyes opened and he looked deep into my mine, as if he was trying to read my mind wondering if the time we spent apart would somehow change the fact that he could not.

"I had no idea of the danger I was leaving you in. You are more of a danger magnet then I thought. Werewolves?" He let out one exasperated laugh. "Only you could ever be safer with a bunch of vampires then without. But not all vampires. I swear to you I will find Victoria, and when I do she will never put you in danger again."

"No! Please, it's bad enough that Jake and the pack are looking for her. I can't put you in that danger too." If all he said was true, that he loved me, I would not lose him. I never wanted to leave his arms. "I can't let you go again!" He pulled me close into his chest and kissed my hair.

"Ok I won't go looking for her, but I promise you this Bella; Victoria will die, and soon, then you will be safe."

"You could make me safe now." I said in a small voice. "Change me."

"No. Bella I will not take away your life, your soul. I will not damn you to a life with no Heaven."

But I already knew what Heaven was; I was in it right now. Edward was my Heaven and anything else was Hell.

"You are my Heaven." I took his hand in mine and traced the lines on his palm, the way I had in the meadow.

"No. I have already caused you so much pain; I will never do it again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story!!! The feedback has been great! This is the third of five chapters, I hope you like it! Thanks again!**

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Victory

"Ok." I moved out of his arms and off the bed, looking for my shoes. I was not ready to give in, not when I knew he loved me.

"Where are you going?"

"To your house, Victoria will not give up and as long as your family is back in Forks -which I am assuming they are because Alice will have seen you come back-me being a human will be a danger to them as well. It is not just about us anymore."

He handed me my shoes. "How are you planning to get there?"

"My truck."

"That will probably wake Charlie."

"Well if I get grounded it's just all the more time I get to spend in my room with you." I finished putting on my shoes and started for the door.

He sighed but picked me up and before I knew it we were falling out of my window. Once on the ground he put me on his back so that he could run at full speed. It was barely raining any more. I wrapped myself around him, breathing in his scent. I felt the wind on my face and basked in the feeling, to think I used to hate when he ran. A sudden thought hit me.

"How did you know about the werewolves?"

"Alice was waiting for me at the airport; she thought I should know everything before I saw you."

"Oh." Everything? So he knew about Jake? "Edward I -"

"You have nothing to explain Bella." We must have been getting close because he started to slow his run and then stopped completely. "You did nothing wrong." He set me down on the ground and I looked at his beautiful face, there was one part he did not know.

"I almost kissed him."

"But you didn't. Even if you had, you would still have done nothing wrong. It would have been your choice. You will always have that choice, if you ever decide that I am not enough, or if I have hurt you too much, you will always be able to leave. Whatever your reason I will not stop you."

Even in the dark I could see the pain on his face while he said those ridiculous words. "I will never stop loving you." I reached up and pressed my lips to his until the forest was swaying around me.

"Never" I repeated. We stood there in each other's arms for a moment, just being. Sighing he pulled me to his side as we started walking up to the house.

"I am just humoring you with this." He warned as we climbed the porch steps. Before I could argue the door flew open and Esme ran to Edward, embracing him in an awkward hug due to the fact that he did not let me leave his side.

"Your back! Oh Edward, our family is whole again!" When I saw her face I realized that if it was possible she would be crying. She then pulled me into a hug as well. "I am so glad to see you Bella!"

"As are we all." Carlisle stepped outside and put his arm around Esme's waist. "Alice tells us you have something to discuss, won't you please come in?" I knew he was speaking to me but the entire time he was looking at Edward, welcoming him with his thoughts.

Inside it was as if they had never left. I was assaulted by hugs from Emmet and Alice, Jasper gave me a large grin and even Rosalie forced out something that resembled a smile. Alice apologized for having to leave me earlier and I assured her it was ok. From across the room I saw Rosalie with Edward. Her face was full of chagrin. She started to speak but Edward cut her off.

"I know." Was all he said and then came back to my side.

Once the reunions settled down Carlisle brought everyone to the dining room table.

"Please Bella, tell us what you would like to discuss." I figured that Alice had already told them what was going on but they did look genuinely curious so perhaps not. "Well I assume that Alice has told you about Victoria being back."

Concern crossed Carlisle's face. "Yes, she has filled us in on all that has happened while we were away."

"Then you know that she will not stop until she has killed me. This is why I am here tonight. I do not want to put you all in danger. You are like my family, and I could never do that to you. I want to be changed. But I want to know if you agree, if you would want me."

"Bella –" Esme started but Edward cut her off.

"Before we begin let me just say that Victoria is barely a threat. It is seven of us against one of her."

"Just give me a minute with her!" Emmet chimed in with a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "I need a good fight, bears only last so long." Carlisle ignored him and continued.

"That's very true Edward." Carlisle replied. Had I lost already? This was my only chance to stay with Edward forever, and I failed before I could even begin. "But this is about more than Victoria." Maybe all hope was not yet lost. "You have chosen not to live without Bella, and she has decided the same. This is now her choice not yours."

"Carlisle! Please!" Edward was begging with his father. I was in shock. Would I really get to choose? Carlisle did not look at his son but turned toward me instead.

"I can change you Bella, you will be in no harm of me killing you." Edward ran out of the room. I started to respond but a large crash interrupted me.

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered, still in disbelief I that was going to get my way.

"Well where should we do this?" I said gaining confidence.

"NO! No! No!" Edward was next to me again staring into my eyes with deep intensity. "It doesn't have to be now. Wait until graduation at least, if not for me then for Charlie."

I had forgotten about Charlie, and Renee and Jake. What would they think if I never returned home? Would we fake my death so that they would not go looking for me? Jake would know what happened.

"That's a reasonable request Bella." Carlisle said.

"After graduation? You promise you will change me then?"

"You have my word."

"Ok!" Happiness was radiating from all over me.

"I should take you home now." With that Edward threw me on his back and ran me out of the house through the back so I could not see what he had broken in the front room.

He ran in silence. The rain had completely stopped now. Soon my house was in view; in a single bound he was in my room. He placed me lightly into my bed, I didn't let go of his hand and pulled him onto my bed as well. I cuddled myself next to his cold body. He had yet to speak. I did not dare look at his face, knowing he must be mad.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." I said into our entwined hands. I would not ask for forgiveness for winning because I was not sorry. But I was sorry that it was upsetting Edward.

"Once again you have nothing to apologize for love." He said quietly.

"But –"

"Sleep my Bella, know that I am here and will never leave you again." He kissed the top of my head and began to hum my lullaby. Before I could rejoice at hearing my lullaby again, sleep took me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you thank you thank you to all who have reviewed and/or made this a favorite fic! Tomorrow I am posting the last chapter and I will respond to everyone who has reviewed if I havent already!**

Chapter 4 - A Fathers Love

I did not dare open my eyes when I woke. Was it all a dream? No the cold arms around me were real. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes; he was here, with me, forever. A wide grin spread across my face as I took in his perfection. He chuckled at my reaction as a crooked smile appeared.

"Good morning." I sighed drawing myself closer to him.

"I think you mean afternoon." He corrected.

"Afternoon? Charlie!" Oh crap! And I had told him I was going to bed early last night also!

"It's ok, he has already checked on you." A sheepish smile replaced the crooked one, "I hid in the closet before he came in. He is a bit worried, but he heard you crying last night and figures you must not have fallen asleep until early this morning." Sadness and self loathing filled his words.

I reached up and touched his face, rememorizing everything about it. "What should I tell him? About you being home again I mean."

"He already knows."

"What? How?"

"Alice told him this morning. We thought it would be better if he knew that I would be coming over."

"Oh." I could only imagine what Charlie had said to that. The pain on Edwards face confirmed my suspicions. "Ok well what do we do now?"

He gave me a half smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Get dressed and go talk with Charlie. I know your acting skills probably have not improved but try to act surprised when he starts talking about us being home." A real smile finally appeared when I stuck my tongue out at him for the acting jibe. "I will knock on the door and take it from there."

I sighed not ready to leave his grasp. "I guess that means that you have to leave doesn't it?"

"Just for a very little while, you will be back in my arms in no time."

"I'll miss you."

"And I you." He kissed me until I was dizzy and forgetful and then he was gone. I tried to ignore the pain his sudden absence had caused.

My eyes closed for a second before checking the clock. Two o'clock. I rolled out of bed and jumped in to the shower, letting the hot water wash off all of the sadness and worries that he would not return. "He is coming back", I repeated to myself. I dug through my closet trying to find something half decent to wear when I noticed a box sitting on the floor. I picked it up to inspect it and found a note attached.

_I noticed your wardrobe could use a boost. Consider it a welcome home present._

_Alice_

A welcome home present? She was the one who was home again, but no point arguing with a card. Inside was a beautiful blue blouse, simple with the perfect neckline. I threw it on with a pair of jeans and proceeded to dry my hair. Before heading down the stairs I accidently caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I actually smiled at my reflection, I didn't look healthy yet but I looked better.

Charlie noticed also. He looked shocked when he saw me. He started to smile but stopped, remembering the news he had to deliver.

"Hi Dad. Sorry I slept so late, I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it Bella, that's what teenagers are supposed to do. Why don't you sit down kiddo, I need to talk to you about something." He motioned toward the chair opposite the kitchen table from him and I slowly moved toward it trying to keep my face blank.

"What's up Dad?" He sighed and just looked at me for a minute, thinking about all the pain I had been through.

"Alice talked to me this morning before leaving for the day."

"Oh yeah? Everything ok?"

"Not really, she had some interesting news to tell me. Bella please don't get upset, I feel it's my job as your father to tell you this." I nodded trying to get him to continue. "The Cullen's have come back to town. It seems Carlisle preferred his job here more than LA." I turned my head away from him and bit my lip, I made my breathing get heavy and fast hoping I looked convincing.

"Bells I swear I won't let him near you –" A sudden knock on the door cut him off. We both stopped breathing. Should I get the door or let Charlie? Before I could make a decision Charlie was already halfway to the door and I only had time to see him open it. There he was, for the second time that minute I stopped breathing. Relief poured in to me as I took in his perfect face marked with repentance.

"You! How dare you show up here? Do you have any idea what you have done?" I didn't think Charlie could be that mad. I saw Edward flinch at his words.

"Dad!" I went to take his arm which he was mercilessly jabbing towards Edward to emphasize his points.

"Don't defend him Bella. He needs to know what he did to you, he may not have seen what you looked like when Sam found you in the forest but I did and it's not something I am going to forget!"

I looked up at Edward to see his face momentarily fill with horror before composing himself again, he did know what I had looked like, he had just seen it in Charlie's thoughts. This was too much, I was about to cut in again when Edward spoke.

"Chief Swan, I am here to beg for the forgiveness of your daughter. I know I don't deserve it but I have to at least try. Leaving Bella was the biggest mistake of my life; I will do _whatever_ it takes to earn her forgiveness." He was staring right into my eyes as he said it. It was time to intervene. I would not let him feel any more guilt.

"Dad let me talk with him. Please. I need to do this." I looked into my dad's eyes, begging him to understand. Charlie stared disbelievingly at me before storming off.

Edward reached out his hand to take mine and led me out of the house. We walked to his car and he closed the door after I was inside.

"I'm sorry about that." I was grateful to Charlie. He was just trying to protect me, but this time I did not need protecting.

"I don't deserve anything less. Please don't start anything with Charlie over me."

"I will start exactly as much as I need to. It may take him some getting used to the idea of us again but he will." Edward was silent for a moment lost in thought.

"You look beautiful." I blushed at the compliment. I would have to remember to thank Alice for her life saving present.

As we sped down the empty roads I realized that I had even missed his insane driving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Condition

It was not until we pulled onto the dirt road that I realized where he was taking me; our meadow.

"I thought it might be nice to get away for awhile." He said looking to my face for approval.

"It's like you read my mind." Teasing him came easier than I thought it would.

He just smiled and shook his head, "If only."

He parked and as soon as I was out of the car he scooped me up into his arms, and took off. I did not ride on his back like usual, he held me in his arms never looking away from my face as he ran dodging trees.

Then we were there, our meadow. I had never been happier to be someplace in Forks then I was at that moment. He set me down without releasing my hand. I went to lie down and he followed, I laid my head against his chest and gazed into his eyes. He must have gone hunting during the small time he was away because they were back to their beautiful amber coloring and the bruises under his eyes were almost gone.

He was the first to break the silence. "Bella if you could have anything in the world what would it be?"

Confused by this random question I answered with the first thing to come to mind. "You."

"Something you don't already have." He sighed.

I took longer to think about it this time before I answered "I would want you to be the one to do it, not Carlisle." I thought he would be mad and was surprised when he simply nodded.

"What would you be willing to trade for that?"

"Anything!" I blurted out forgetting once again to think before I spoke.

He sat up making me do the same. His eyes were making me lose focus. He was silent for a minute, lost in thought. "Ok, forget time. If you want me to be the one to turn you then you just have to meet one condition. Marry me first."

I simply stared at him; did he really just say what I thought he did?

"Bella?"

"Did you just… propose?" I asked, the words barely coming out as a whisper.

He nodded solemnly, his eyes never leaving mine, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Marriage?"

"Please don't tell me you have a commitment problem" His hand covered his eyes, rubbing them in disbelief. He had a point, but still, marriage. It was the one thing I was brought up to fear, to turn and run from if a man ever even mentioned it. Yet hear I was. I reached up and took his hand that was on his face and put it into my own hand, I brought it to my mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Edward…"

"You don't have to answer right now, just think about it."

I nodded into his chest and suddenly my back was on the ground and Edward was above me, only inches away from my face.

"Bella Swan You will never cease to amaze me. So eager to be with me forever, willing to trade your life for it and yet you cower at the mention of marriage. What I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts for only a second. But I guess that this will have to be enough." My heart went wild in my chest as he lowered his face until his lips touched mine. I knew I was doomed, there was no way I could ever say no to his proposal, but I could delay accepting it. Although at the moment it I was finding it hard to remember why I would want to delay it at all if it meant I could stay like this with him forever.

He lifted his face up but rested his forehead against mine staying close. "Thank you, for taking me back and for forgiving me. I don't deserve your love."

I laughed at the absurdity of this statement. Would he ever realize how much I loved him? "Thank you, for coming back." And with that I reached up to bring our lips together again, where they were meant to be.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well I hope you liked it! If you did, you can now read The Call which is this story from EPOV (I like it better). I want to thank everyone who sent me a review! This was my first fic and I was nervous to publish it and your support has been amazing!**

**Love**

**Ladynobody**


End file.
